Oftentimes, one or more objects or components may need to be, or are desired to be, internally inspected in order to obtain information regarding the component that is not visually available on an exterior inspection, to identify the internal structure of the component, to view structural fractures or other failures of the component, or to review the inner workings of the component. Components may include parts of products or entire products. One way to inspect components for these and other similar issues is with x-ray computed tomography (CT) scans. For such scans, the component may often be positioned on a rotatable axis or a rotatable platform with a rotatable axis between an x-ray tube and an x-ray detector, where the x-ray tube transmits an x-ray beam against and through the component that is detected by the x-ray detector and converted into a visual image for inspection. For an inspection of the component from multiple angles thereof, the component may be rotated about a rotational axis that usually needs to remain aligned with the x-ray beam. The position of the component relative to the x-ray tube is important to obtain a desired image of the component for an area of interest.
In order to get the desired image or images for the area of interest, it can often be difficult and time consuming to get the desired area of interest aligned with the rotational axis aligned with the x-ray tube, particularly when the component, or the area of interest of the component, is small. Fine adjustments of the position of the area of interest of the component relative to the axis of rotation aligned with the x-ray tube are often needed in order to obtain the desired image. Currently, these fine adjustments of the component's position are accomplished by hand. That is, the operator may roughly position the component with mechanical assistance, but then moves the component by hand for fine-tuning into the correct position for obtaining the desired image scan. The correct position is, thus, often determined by using trial and error and often requires multiple, time-consuming adjustments. Because this is not precise and the operator does not know exactly the coordinates of the position of the component after several of these fine adjustments, it is not easily repeatable. Also, to protect the operator from overexposure to radiation, the operator cannot adjust the component by hand when the x-ray tube is providing an x-ray beam. Thus, the operator typically has to position the item in one position, close a door to the system after withdrawing from the inspection area, turn on the x-ray tube, and review a test image of the component to check alignment. If the alignment is not correct, the operator then has to turn off the x-ray tube, open the door and enter the area to re-position the item into another position that may provide a better image. This positioning process is repeated until the alignment is correct and the desired image is obtained. This back-and-forth adjustment process can be quite time consuming and inefficient.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a more efficient manner for fine adjustment of the position of the component relative to the x-ray tube.